Problem: 38 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 18 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $38 + 18$ cars. $38 + 18 = 56$ cars.